Wade
General Name: Wade Date of Birth: '''March 20th, 1583 '''Gender: Male Race: Century Human 'Background: '''Wade was the 13th Arch Magister of the Ekelize Order, which he ruled from 1605 until 1655, a position he was forcibly removed from by his peers and understudies. Abilities and Powers Wade is one of the most accomplished magicians of all time, reaching the title of Arch Magister, and holding it for a period of fifty years. He is also a skilled swordsman, assassin, and thief. Though, his most underrated trait his intellect and ability to appear less clever than he really is. There are few more manipulative and calculating Magisters in the history of the Ekelize Order than Wade. Appearance and Personality History Born to unknown parents, Wade was deserted at a young age, forcing him to wander the streets of towns and villages, where he worked from place to place, leading a surprisingly honest life. That was until he was unjustly arrested and thrown into prison for being similar to a ''Neth or demonic creature. Whether or not Wade is part Neth is uncertain, yet he did not take his false imprisonment lightly. After spending eight years in the darkness of some castle prison, he was finally freed when the castle was abandoned in the midst of a Neth attack. Wade stole one of the horses from the stable, and set out to become a terror to the world that betrayed him, harboring an ill will against a society that judged him by his appearance and not his character. He spent a great deal of time studying, and learning a plethora of different arts, including magic. He became a master thief, stealing jewels and treasures from the monarchy, and using the funds to pay for his entrance into the magical academy. At the same time, he took on noble mercenary work, helping out local villages, and so forth by killing bandits and roaming Neth. ''However, he also took up with a shady group of assassins for a while known as the ''Silents, ''and used their information network to kill anyone who posed a threat to him. Prominent mercenaries who were given better jobs than him based on their status started to die left and right, and upcoming casters at the academy who were pulling to become an Arch Magister were also slowly killed by Wade, who also managed to kill some of the ''Silents as well, to the point where they left the region entirely. Wade became so indispensable to every order he joined, they had no choice but to promote him, and through this prominence, he ended up killing two Arch Magisters in secret, setting himself up to be promoted to the position. He kept his seat for fifty years, and despite what most people thought of him, his reign was rather peaceful, and many of the Neth who once terrorized the lands were ruthlessly driven out by him, as he equally blamed them for his imprisonment as he did those who accused him. Wade's secret assassinations were eventually revealed, and in a mighty effort by the surviving members of the order of Ekelize, he was eventually driven out.